Robin's Reckoning Part I
Season 2 Episode 4 ''' During a steakout at a construction site, Batman and Robin catch a gang of mobsters trying to sabotage an incomplete building in order to extort money from a wealthy architect. They manage to beat the gang but most of them escape. Fortunately, Batman catches one of them, who is hanging helplessy for his life. Batman, demands an explanation and the name of his boss. The criminal, Dolan, refuses to speak without a lawyer present, but when Batman shows he's not going to save him unless he gets the information he wants, Dolan blurts out the name "Billy Marin." Robin grills him for more information but Batman tells him to let it go and sends him to get the Batmobile. Robin does as told leaving Batman to get the information himself. When they return home, Robin is left wondering who Marin really is, but Batman insists that Robin stay out of this one: he works alone for the time being. Following Batman's departure, Robin and Alfred use the Batcave's criminal database to determine the real identity of the mob boss. To his shock, Robin discovers that Marin is really an alias for Tony Zucco, a man he crossed nearly nine years ago in an event that changed his life forever. As a child, Dick Grayson was in a popular circus acrobat trio with his parents, "The Flying Graysons." After finishing practice, Dick overhears the ringmaster, Mr. Haley, refusing to pay a young Tony Zucco for "protection." Zucco leaves telling him that he'll regret his decision. With a Wayne Charity convention going on at the circus, Zucco, disguised as a worker, partially saws through a trapeze rope to be used in the Grayson act. When the show starts, Dick notices Zucco leaving the tent but his parents don't give him a chance to warn them and they start up their act. During a portion of the trapeze act, a trick involving both his parents on the same trapeze is preformed and Dick watches from a platform as the rope snaps and his parents, known for performing without a net, plummet to their deaths in front of his eyes. Upon hearing of Dick's telling of what he saw, Jim Gordon fears that he will have no place to go, as he is a material witness. Bruce Wayne, who is in the audience, takes pity on the boy, as they are both the orphaned sons of parents murdered in their presence and takes young Dick into his custody. Bruce gives Dick his old room and tells him that he'll always have a home there. Robin seethes over Batman taking Zucco away from him and thereby robbing him of his revenge. Meanwhile, Batman searches for Zucco, remembering what he did to his young partner and reminisces his first search. Although he is safe with Bruce Wayne, Dick is lonely, and the general awkwardness of the situation, being left in a large mansion with Alfred as a primary caretaker, makes him uncomfortable. After going undercover in an illegal gambling game, Batman tracks down Zucco at his uncle Arnold Stromwell's mansion. Stromwell claims ignorance, despite Batman's hostility. After Batman leaves, however, Stromwell berates his nephew for his foolishness and rashness in murdering the Graysons, thereby causing Batman to turn his attention to them. Their argument is short-lived as the guards detect Batman on the property. Zucco tries to run over Batman with his car, but fails. He then escapes and Batman feels haunted for not catching the Graysons killer. As he returns to the Batcave, Alfred reminds him that Dick is feeling unloved and scared, which prompts Bruce to realize he must spend more time with him. He later comforts the boy and tries to make him feel better, but Dick breaks down in tears and explains that he saw Zucco before the murder, thus making him responsible. Bruce points out he felt the same way when his own parents died, but there was nothing either of them could have done. Sadly, the hurt naver goes away, but he promises that it will get better for Dick. After discovering the crook's identity and reliving the tragedy, Robin demands that Batman allow him to apprehend the man who murdered his parents. Batman refuses, but Robin sets out on his motorbike to find Zucco himself, while Alfred looks on in sorrow. Robin's Reckoning Part 2 '''Quotes Ciruce Woman: That Grayson kid's a real boy wonder. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series